


Eeyore Goes To Santa Clara

by SamuelJames



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess receives a gift from Joe and ends up arguing with Jules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeyore Goes To Santa Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eeyore Goes To Santa Clara  
> Pairing: Jess Bhamra/Jules Paxton  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Jess receives a gift from Joe and ends up arguing with Jules.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was toys.  
> Disclaimer: Bend It Like Beckham is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jules dropped her bag and picked up Eeyore from Jess' bed. "He's new. Aren't you a little old for toys?"

"It's from Joe."

"Oh." Jules dropped him quickly. "I need a shower."

"Okay."

Jess pushed aside her essay and picked up her gift. She thought about Joe. She'd always be grateful to him for getting her here and he was still gorgeous but it wasn't love. Was he waiting for her? She hoped not, her feelings were so caught up in Jules and they tried to avoid talking about Joe when possible. His note hadn't exactly been a love letter and she planned to talk to him at Christmas but definitely felt guilty. Since their first night here, when Jules climbed in beside her after she'd heard Jess crying, things had changed between the friends.

Jules had stroked her hair and talked about all the things they could do in America so Jess wouldn't think about home. They'd woken the next morning with Jules' arm thrown around Jess and they'd lain there talking for a while till Jess got hungry. Later that night, Jules had kissed her; the softest, briefest kiss before getting into her own bed.

Things had gone far beyond chaste kisses since then and it was easy to have that with her family on the other side of the world. They certainly couldn't have it in London with eyes on them at every turn. If a white boy was such a big deal, a girl was infinitely worse.

When Jules returned she noticed Jess holding Eeyore. "You like it then?"

"Yes."

"Good. Jess, we still going out for dinner?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Presents from your ex."

"One present from Joe, who might not know he's an ex."

"Not if the goodbye kiss you wouldn't shut up about on the plane is anything to go by."

"You jealous?"

Jules shook her head. "No way. I've been a lot further than he has."

"Real classy, Jules. That all that matters to you."

"You matter to me and when we get home we'll have to pretend we're just friends. We'll be in separate beds, in separate houses. I'll hardly see you."

Jess got up and started brushing her hair.

"What's wrong, Jess?"

"It's just two and a half weeks. My family won't expect me to want to see a friend that I've been with for months."

"I'm more that."

"To me but not to them."

"Maybe toys are your thing. You're your parents’ puppet."

Jess turned quickly. "That's not fair. You know what they're like."

"Yes I know tradition is important and blah, blah, blah."

"Don't dare be so dismissive. My family matter to me."

"I know that, Jess."

Jess quickly put her hair up and lay back on her bed. She pulled her notebooks close. "I've got an essay."

"But dinner."

"You know where the cafeteria is."

After Jules left with a loud slam of their door Jess let herself cry. Jules didn't understand and probably never would.


End file.
